Joji D. Panacotta
Appearance General Appearance A person who looks like they've taken quite the beating and perpetually has bandages and other assortments littered around his body. His clothing, although tattered, still manages to stay pretty clean looking. A bit of bulk on a dancers frame is hidden away by a pair of brown pants and a green varsity style jacket with a plain black t-shirt inside. Personality A ruthless fighter and a stern believer in defending ones own pride and loyalties. To back down from a tussle when it comes to his beliefs isn't even something that crosses his mind! He has no care for how broken his body gets when it comes to situations like this, but this doesn't mean he doesn't know when to give up. As intense as he can look when walking around and in most conversations on the street, when around others he truly trusts or fans of his routines, he turns into quite the emotional figure. Even the smallest of compliments of his dancing or sick rhymes is enough to bring him to tears no matter the situation. It's a huge contrast to his menacing appearance which is something that he dreaded being blessed with since birth. Character Background A simple grunt- That's all he was for most of his life. He had no ties to any family nor did he know anyone with enough sense to pull him out of the rut that was his life. The only people he had was the folks stuck in the pit with him and as awful as it may be to some, he found solace in his simple existence. Beat up whoever talked trash and show up to the throw-downs that spur up every so often. Even the constant fear of the feds snagging him and his comrades up didn't stop him from staying loyal to the bitter end. This mind-set earned him quite the notoriety in his group for being one of the toughest dudes around. Of course with such a feat like this being passed around, it only attracted more trouble. Every day he had been beaten down by his enemies, earning him the many scars and aches in the morning he has now. Even with the injuries he sustained from his day to day life, he still found enough energy to take a moment for himself. Simple beats and lyrics were things he had been keeping tucked away in his dome through the day! The only time he could ever put this down somewhere to remember it forever was in his plethora of notes under his pillow. Practicing them however...was a lot harder. Rumors had been spread about him going out to the forest to train for future fights while others assumed he was 'burying the enemies of his boss' inside. In actuality, he was just trying to prepare himself for a debut that was never to come true. Eventually someone grew brave and found out what he had been doing! They even went as far as to locate his notes under his pillow while he was out doing rounds. His own 'friends' had begun calling his true dream in life 'worthless' and 'unreachable'. The worst part had yet to even come to the poor cuttingboard Joji. His ideals in life couldn't let him just take this beating, so in retaliation to their words he gave a single punch into the nose of one of his comrades and received an endless storm of punches upon him. The 'Great Stomp'. That's the title given to the day that an entire group nearly put a man to his grave for his audacity to lay into his own friends. It was safe to say that with nothing left and truly no one that understood him in sight, that the only place to go was up. Rock bottom had been hit and that only meant that the future was dead ahead with a bright light leading the way. The sea was the only way to his stage and out of the crevices of the alley-life....-Anything that got in his way on his journey to become famous would have to be beaten down! Even if it was something as powerful as the World Government! Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga. Nothing Yet. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or devil fruit abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Soft Spot # Intimidating # Will of D Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name N/A Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Dansuryu A fighting stance fully based on an imaginary beat made in the users head using their heartbeat as the tempo. Depending on how emotional the user is will dictate the dance moves used to preform attacks, making it harder to predict. These moves can consist to trying to bring an enemy into a tango to break-dancing with heavy usage of kicking. Focuses more on trying to confuse a target and try to keep them on their toes rather than power. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters